The present invention concerns a system for controlling fuel metering into an internal combustion engine.
Such a system for controlling fuel metering into an internal combustion engine is known from DE-OS 35 40 811, where a process and a device for controlling fuel metering into an internal combustion engine, in particular a self-igniting internal combustion engine, is described. The fuel metering system described therein is referred to as a pump-nozzle system, where a cam shaft drives a pump piston in a pump cylinder. An electromagnetic solenoid valve controls the fuel flow to an element space depending on a variety of operating parameters. The pressure in the element space is not measured in this device; therefore accurate fuel metering is not possible.
Furthermore, DE-OS 34 26 799 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,447) discloses a process and a device for controlling fuel metering, where the beginning and the end of fuel delivery can be controlled using a solenoid valve. The beginning and the end of fuel delivery, determined by the solenoid valve, is detected by the variation of the flow through the solenoid valve.